


Mom, I'm Sorry

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apesar de tudo, continua sendo difícil me distanciar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom, I'm Sorry

Bom dia, mãe. OK, não é um bom dia. Ao menos não será tão bom quanto você gostaria. Desculpe. É tudo culpa minha. Mas o meu dia também não será tão bom quanto eu gostaria. Apesar de tudo, continua sendo difícil me distanciar.  
  
Parti hoje de madrugada, como você deve ter percebido. Larguei meu emprego, meu namorado, meus amigos, minhas coisas, vocês... Se pudesse, levaria Billy comigo, mas além de inviável, ele me faria lembrar dessa vida que eu quero esquecer. Quero começar do zero nesse novo lugar. O que é uma grande mentira. Nunca se começa do zero. É impossível apagar o que vivi até agora. E isso significa que não vou me esquecer de você e de Billy. Talvez, futuramente, quando minhas feridas estiverem cicatrizadas e meu coração sem ressentimentos, eu faça contato novamente. Não digo que um dia eu volte. Ainda é cedo para saber.  
  
Por enquanto, só peço que cuide bem do meu cão. Billy não tem culpa de nada, e precisa de comida e carinho. Não se esqueça de colocá-lo para dentro em dias de chuva. Cuide dele direito.  
  
Gostaria que você parasse de beber tanto. Acho que isso já é pedir demais, não é?! Se você não me ouviu todos esses anos, não vai me ouvir agora. Mas a esperança é feito do mesmo material da barata, anda sempre escondida e nunca morre, por mais que você queira acabar com ela. Ás vezes, penso que você só não conseguiu largar o álcool porque eu te dava muita preocupação. Criar uma filha não é nada fácil. Principalmente quando se é muito jovem, como você. Me desculpe por causar tanto transtorno e ter roubado sua beleza e juventude.  
  
Se alguém aparecer em casa, me procurando, diga que eu estou longe e passo bem. Não vá dizer ao Carlos que eu morri! Sei que você nunca gostou dele, que o acha feio, estranho e idiota. Ele é uma boa pessoa. Por favor não minta para ele dizendo que ele não me merecia, que eu não gostava dele, ou o que for. Muito pelo contrário, eu é que fui nociva ao caráter sensível dele, com os meus problemas e minha irritação. E essa minha partida sem aviso vai deixá-lo pior... Mas não tem como ser diferente.  
  
Se você chegou a ler até aqui, sóbria... devo te contar algo que vai te deixar brava. Eu peguei o dinheiro que te dava para pagar as contas de volta. Isso nos últimos quatro meses. Não estava te roubando, só peguei o que era meu desde o início. Não foi muito, mas custeou essa minha “fuga”. Planejei tudo nesses meses. O que significa que não estou na rua, dando para qualquer cara pervertido em troca de comida ou drogas, como você pensa que faço. O lugar onde estou (dependendo da hora que você estiver lendo isso) é decente. Arrumei um bico antes, meio período. O resto do tempo vou me ocupar escrevendo. Quando estiver bom o bastante (e isso talvez demore), mandarei para alguma editora. Você sempre disse que escrever livros era coisa de gente rica, metida a intelectual e com tempo sobrando. Bem, tempo agora eu tenho... Para quem esperava que eu engravidasse aos quinze, de algum desconhecido bêbado, acho que estou me saindo bem, apesar de não ser como você queria. Nunca é como queremos, mãe. Você sabe.  
  
Desculpe por todas as nossas brigas. Eu deveria ter sido mais paciente contigo, mas herdei o seu gênio, então não conseguiria ficar de cabeça baixa enquanto destruía meus sonhos. Perdoe esses olhos tão parecidos com os do velho asqueroso que te engravidou. Não é minha culpa, nem sua. Ainda sim, peço desculpas. Apesar de todo o desgosto que minha existência te dá, eu te amo.

  
De sua filha, Mariana.


End file.
